Le Royaume des Ombres
by shadowflora
Summary: Yami Marek fait encore des siennes et les compagnons de Yugi en pattissent tous les uns après les autres. Mais Mégane est bien décidée à l'arrêter et à sauver Maï, Marek et les autres.
1. Chapter 1

Ma première fanfic, sur le thème de Yu-Gi-Oh. J'en ai eu l'idée après avoir vu l'épisode du duel entre Kaiba et Shizu, sans le son et en noir et blanc !!!(Mon magnéto avait déconné snif !). J'ai dinc imaginé ce qui pouvait se passer. Et ensuite j'ai brodé (beaucoup même ! lol)

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient, sauf Mégane.

Les pensées et dialogues par télépathie sont en italique.

Bonne lecture !

Le Royaume des Ombres

**Résumé pour mise en contexte** :

L'esprit maléfique de Marek a envoyé le vrai Marek au Royaume des Ombres pour l'empêcher de se mettre en travers de sa route, ainsi que Maï à la suite d'un duel. Furieuse de voir son amie réduite à une coquille sans âme, Mégane se précipita sur Marek, mais Tristan et Joey l'empêchèrent de faire quoi que soit.  
Plus tard dans la soirée, Mégane retomba sur Marek. N'ayant personne pour retenir la jeune fille, la confrontation entre les deux fut plutôt violente, tout du moins verbalement. Marek, agacé par ses vociférations, l'expédia au Royaume des Ombres, satisfaisant ainsi son envie de revoir ses amis « disparus ».  
Peu de temps après, les autres la trouvèrent inconsciente sur le pont, découvrant ainsi la nouvelle victime de Marek. Ils l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie, où se trouvaient déjà les premières victimes de l'esprit maléfique : Bakura, Odion et Maï.  
Pendant ce temps, Seto Kaïba et Shizu livrèrent un duel. Grâce à son collier du millénium, Shizu prévoyait déjà la défaite de Kaïba. Ce dernier venait de poser « **échange des âmes **» sur le terrain. Shizu avait trois monstres présents, dont un virus égyptien, « **l'œil de Sekhmet** », mais Kaïba l'ignorait.

------------------------------------

Mégane se réveilla dans une clairière. L'herbe était douce et parfumée, des gouttes de rosées restaient accrochées aux branches des arbres qui l'environnaient. Elle se releva, s'interrogeant sur le lieu où elle se trouvait. Soudain, une fenêtre apparue devant elle. Intriguée, elle s'approcha et aperçu le duel qui opposait Shizu à Kaïba. Elle reconnut vite « **l'œil de Sekhmet** », un virus qui, s'il était sacrifié, anéantissait le monstre pour qui il fut sacrifié, dés que celui-ci attaquait. Et Shizu savait parfaitement que Kaïba allait utiliser sa carte « **échange des âmes** » pour sacrifier les trois monstres de son adversaire et faire appel au puissant « **Obélisque le tourmenteur** ». C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il fit. Mais son monstre n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude. La présence du virus avait formé une boule bleue marine sur sa poitrine ; mais Kaïba n'avait rien vu, si sûr qu'il était que son monstre était imbattable. Mégane ne pouvait qu'assister à sa chute, en simple spectateur. Il allait attaquer et par la même occasion perdre ce duel. Cette idée la répugnait, elle ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire !!

_- _«_ Noonn !!! _»s'écria-elle de toute la puissance vocale dont elle était capable, mais aussi de toute sa puissance mentale. S'en savoir comment, son esprit entra en contact avec celui de Kaïba. Surpris, ce dernier ne pu ordonner à son monstre d'attaquer.

_- _« Quoi ? dit-il. Qui ose m'interrompre pendant un duel ?

_- Ne parles pas, car c'est avec ton esprit que je communique ! »_ répondit Mégane, ne sachant pas trop pourquoi elle disait cela.

_- _« _Tu es le seul à pouvoir m'entendre !_

_- Pourquoi ? Laisse-moi finir ce duel et va hanter quelqu'un d'autre !!_

_- Tu ne gagneras pas avec ce monstre !_

_- Ne sais-tu pas compter ? Mon monstre à 4000 points d'attaque alors que mon adversaire n'a que 1800 points de vie, le résultat me semble sans équivoque !_

_- Elle a contaminé ton monstre avec le virus «** œil de Sekhmet** ». Si tu attaques, le virus s'activera et ton monstre sera anéanti._

_- C'est impossible !_

_- Me traiterais-tu de menteuse ?_

_- Non, bien sûr que non ! Mais si tu dis vrai, que veux tu que je fasse ?_

_- Sacrifie ton dieu égyptien et appelle un autre monstre._

_- Quoi ?? Ce serait pure folie !! C'est mon monstre le plus puissant, personne ne lui arrive à la cheville !!_

_- Tu n'es pas devenu le duelliste que tu es aujourd'hui grâce à ce monstre ! Non, mais plutôt grâce un autre ou trois autres devrais-je dire ! Trois monstres dont tu es le seul possesseur !_ »

L'image du « **Dragon blanc aux yeux bleus** » s'imposa à son esprit.

_- _« _Mais…_

_- Ecoute ce que te dit ton cœur, et tu gagneras !_ »

Soudain, son esprit réintégra son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir si Kaïba avait suivi son conseil, ni qu'elle avait été l'issue du combat. Elle était complètement coupée du reste du monde.

Un peu étourdie par son dialogue mental avec Kaïba, Mégane décida de se reposer avant d'aller explorer les alentours. Elle remarqua, non loin d'elle, une plante aux feuilles vert foncée et allongées dont elle connaissait bien les propriétés médicinales. Ses feuilles, en infusion, étaient un excellent remède contre les maux de tête. Elle tenait cette recette de sa grand-mère. N'ayant que sa gourde sur elle, elle décida d'en prendre quelques-unes une au cas où. Puis elle se leva et partit explorer.

Elle ne savait pas où elle était, ni comment elle y était arrivée. L'esprit maléfique de Marek y était sûrement pour quelque chose, elle en était convaincue. Mais Marek n'envoyait ses victimes qu'au Royaume des Ombres, alors que cet endroit ressemblait plus à une île paradisiaque !! Etait-ce encore un de ses mauvais tours ? Etait-ce sa punition : errer sans fin dans cette forêt ? Rien que d'y penser, Mégane frémit d'horreur.

Soudain, elle aperçut Yugi en face d'elle. Elle l'appela mais il ne semblait ni l'entendre, ni la voir. Il marchait à tâtons tel un fantôme, il en avait l'aspect d'ailleurs ! Elle voulu lui attraper le bras mais le traversa. Puis il disparu aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu. Un peu surprise, Mégane secoua la tête, comme pour chasser un mauvais rêve, puis elle continua à avancer.

Au bout de quelque temps, elle sortit de la forêt et se retrouva non loin d'une plage. Le jour diminuait, alors elle décida de ramasser du bois mort pour faire du feu. Elle mangea des fruits qu'elle avait trouvé dans les bois puis elle s'endormit, bercée par le doux bruit des vagues.

Ca vous a plu ? Ou pas ? Lâchez vos reviews, toutes critiques aident à s'améliorer mdr !


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la seconde partie. Comme je n'ai pas souvent accès à internet cette semaine, je vous mets deux chapitres.

Bonne lecture !

Pendant que Mégane parcourait la forêt, Kaïba avait suivi ses conseils et gagné son duel contre Shizu. Cette nuit-là, il rêva qu'il se trouvait sur une plage sauvage. Mégane se trouvait en face de lui, l'air étonnée.

_- _« Où sommes-nous ? lui demanda-t-il.

_- _Si je ne me trompe pas, nous sommes dans le Royaume des Ombres.

_- _Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

_- _Bonne question ! Peut être est-ce grâce à ta faculté à m'entendre depuis l'autre monde !

_- _Peut être. Mais alors toi, que fais–tu ici ?

_- _Oh, mais tu n'en as pas assez de poser des questions ?? » répondit la jeune fille, exaspérée. « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi ! C'est sûrement Marek qui m'a envoyé ici ! Mais on m'avait décrit le Royaume des Ombres comme un lieu mort, désert et angoissant. Je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus triste et de plus sinistre que cette belle plage !! Mon esprit a peut être trouvé un moyen pour bloquer les effets négatifs de ce Royaume.

_- _Oui, sûrement ! Mais c'est quand même un peu tiré par les cheveux !

_- _Il arrive bien à communiquer avec toi ! Je ne vois que cette explication, ce qui expliquerait ma fatigue, mes étourdissements et mes maux de tête ! Mon esprit doit travailler à plein temps, ce qui utilise mes ressources sans que j'aie à faire le moindre effort physique. » Mégane resta plongé dans ses pensées. Kaïba se tut, ne voulant pas la déranger.

_- _« Au fait, ajouta-t-elle, dit à Yugi que tout va bien, et aussi qu'il arrête d'essayer de nous retrouver. Car il n'y arrivera pas !

_-_ Comment sais-tu qu'il essaye de vous retrouver ? demanda Kaïba, étonné.

_-_ Car je l'ai vu. Mais pas lui, c'est étrange ! Il ne doit pas connaître assez bien le Royaume des Ombres pour pouvoir le visiter à sa guise. Il ne le visite qu'en surface alors que nous nous trouvons plus en profondeur ! Il ne pourra pas nous trouver dans ces conditions !

_-_ Je lui transmettrai le message. Mais comment va tu faire pour sortir ?

_- _Je ne sais pas trop pour le moment. Mais il faut que je retrouve Maï et Marek !

_- _Pourquoi ? Tu peux très bien partir sans eux, tu n'as pas besoin d'eux !! Ont-t-ils déjà fait quelque chose pour toi ? Tu leur dois ce service ? A voir ta tête, la réponse est non !! Alors, qu'attend-tu ?

_-_ Mais, ce sont mes amis…

_- _Pars, rien ne te retient ! Si j'étais à ta place, je n'aurais pas autant de scrupules que toi !!

_- _Non, je dois les aider, je ne peux pas partir comme une voleuse, c'est immoral !! répondit-elle, scandalisée par les paroles de Kaïba.

_- _Pourquoi veux-tu les aider alors que tu n'en tireras rien, ni remerciement ni quoique soit d'autres ? »

Mégane baissa la tête et ne répondit pas tout de suite.

_- _« Si, j'en tirerais quelque chose, dit-elle doucement en relevant la tête, la satisfaction d'avoir aider quelqu'un, d'avoir pu être utile. Un simple sourire me suffit, je ne fais pas ça dans l'espérance d'une récompense !!

_- _Tu te contentes de bien peu, alors !

_- _Je sais, répondit-elle en riant doucement, on me l'a souvent dit ! Mais j'ai toujours été comme ça, je n'y peux rien ! J'aime me rendre utile et aider les autres. Et je me fiche royalement de savoir s'il y a une récompense ou pas ! Qui a-t-il de plus merveilleux que de voir une personne heureuse ? De voir son visage resplendissant de bonheur ? J'ai beau cherché, je ne trouve pas !!

_- _Tu crois que ça se soigne ? dit Kaïba, pour plaisanter. Mégane éclata de rire.

_- _Je n'en sais rien, et si oui, je ne le souhaite pas ! Etant petite, j'étais souvent très seule. Nous déménagions souvent, à cause du travail de mon père, alors je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis ! Et mes parents étaient trop occupés pour s'intéresser à moi. C'est peut être pour ça que je voulais me rendre utile, pour qu'on fasse attention à moi ! Je me disais : Ce n'est pas grave si je n'ai pas d'amis, tant que je suis utile à quelqu'un, j'ai une raison d'être !

C'est pourquoi je ne sortirais pas d'ici sans Maï et Marek !!

_-_ Je comprends, et je dirais aux autres de ne pas s'inquiéter ! Je sais que tu arriveras à tous vous faire sortir d'ici !

_- _ Merci.

Kaïba se détourna et s'en alla. Brusquement, il fit volte-face.

_-_ Au fait, merci pour le duel ! Grâce à toi, je l'ai gagné !! »

Mégane lui répondit d'un sourire, puis il s'en alla pour de bon.

Kaïba se réveilla, l'esprit encore embrumé par son rêve. Mais était-ce vraiment un simple rêve ? Il n'en était pas si sûr ! Il alla raconter aux autres sa rencontre avec Mégane, en priant pour qu'ils ne le prennent pas pour un fou.

Des reviews SVP !!


	3. Chapter 3

Et le troisième chapitre, tout chaud tout beau !

Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain matin, Mégane fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui venait de se lever. Elle se débarbouilla rapidement le visage, mangea quelques fruits, puis se mit en route. Après plusieurs heures de marche sur la plage, elle vit un point briller dans le ciel. Intriguée, elle se dirigea vers lui. Il ne devait pas se trouver à plus de deux kilomètres.

Tout en avançant, elle remarqua que ce point brillant était en fait un sablier de verre, flottant à deux mètres du sol environ. Quelque chose se trouvait à l'intérieur, mais Mégane était trop loin pour discerner ce que s'était. Quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, elle reconnut Maï à l'intérieur !! Le regard fixe, elle semblait assaillie par ses propres démons. Mégane suivie son regard pour comprendre ce qui pouvait l'envoûter à ce point.

Elle vit un grand manoir où se trouvait une petite fille blonde. Cette petite fille regardait par la fenêtre en pleurant silencieusement. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait apercevoir ses parents près d'un camion de déménagement et des enfants jouant à chat de l'autre côté de la rue. La jeune fille blonde paraissait tellement triste !

Soudain, cette vision éclata comme une bulle, pour revenir quelques secondes plus tard. Ce manège recommença trois fois avant que Mégane n'en saisisse le sens. Marek faisait revivre ses pires souvenirs à Maï ; ceux qu'elle avait enfouis au plus profond de son être, en espérant ainsi les oublier. Mais Marek les lui faisait revivre indéfiniment, jusqu'à ce que, ne les supportant plus, elle souhaite d'elle-même perdre totalement la mémoire !

Mégane devait agir et vite, le souvenir de Maï commençait à disparaître. Elle entra dans son souvenir. Elle s'approcha de la petite Maï et la prit tendrement par les épaules.

_- _« Ne pleures plus Maï, tu n'es plus seule ! Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas ! »

Maï se retourna et planta ses yeux mouillés de larmes dans ceux de Mégane.

_-_ « Je suis toujours seule, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis, et je n'en aurais jamais !! »

Maï se mit à sangloter, Mégane la serra contre elle en se balançant d'avant en arrière, comme pour apaiser un bébé.

_-_ « Non tu n'es pas seule ! Tous tes amis sont avec toi ! Joey, Yugi, Téa, Tristan, Sérénity… Ils sont tous là, et ils s'inquiètent pour toi !! Ne pleure plus petite Maï, c'est fini maintenant, je suis là !! »

Le souvenir s'estompa et Mégane se retrouva dans le sablier de verre, serrant contre elle la Maï qu'elle connaissait.

Mégane se leva pour aller palper les parois de leur prison de verre. Elle appuya plus fortement pour en tester la solidité, mais sa main passa à travers, non sans résistance ! La sensation qu'elle ressentait était très étrange, c'était comme essayer de remonter le courant d'une rivière en sens inverse. Elle retira vivement sa main. Elle savait maintenant qu'elle pouvait sortir de ce sablier sans encombre, mais qu'adviendrait-il de Maï ?

Maï s'était levée, attendant la suite des événements. Elle s'approcha des parois, mais comme le redoutait Mégane, elle ne put les traverser. Avant que son amie ne cède à la panique, Mégane fit rasseoir Maï, se plaça en face d'elle et lui prit les mains.

_-_ « Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver un moyen de nous faire sortir de là, toutes les deux !

_-_ J'ai confiance en toi, tu trouveras !

_-_ Bien ! Détends-toi, vide ton esprit et ne pense à rien. Respire lentement et n'écoute que ma voix. Voilà, maintenant imagine-toi dans une clairière, une belle et verdoyante clairière. Entends-tu les oiseaux chanter ? Le bruissement des feuilles dans le vent ? »

Tout en parlant, Mégane transmettait à Maï, par le biais de son esprit, un maximum de sensation pour qu'elle croie les ressentir vraiment.

_-_ « Oui, je les entends !

_-_ Bien ! Sens-tu l'odeur de l'herbe encore humide de rosée ? La douceur de la mousse sous tes pieds ?

_-_ Oui, je les sens !

_-_ Parfait ! Maintenant avance, suis le sentier. Voilà, avance, c'est bien !

Tu vois, tu es arrivée à l'orée des bois. Tu es au bord d'une falaise qui surplombe la mer. L'air est iodé, tu entends les vagues se fracasser sur la falaise. Tout est beau, tout est harmonieux, tout est en paix !

Le soleil se couche, jetant ses rayons rouges-dorés sur la mer. Tu longe la falaise et aperçois une seconde forêt, où semble brûler un feu de camp. Par curiosité, tu t'approches.

Qui a allumé ce feu de camp ? Tu t'approche et tu aperçois… tes amis, ils sont tous là : Téa, Joey, Tristan, Sérénity, Yugi. Ils sont là, ils ne t'ont pas oublié !

_-_ Mes amis…

_-_ Oui tes amis. Avance, marche vers eux, va les rejoindre ! »

Maï se leva et avança lentement, les yeux toujours fermés, en direction d'une des parois.

_- _« C'est ça, approche-toi d'eux, sens la chaleur du feu sur ta peau, l'odeur des chamalllows grillés. Rejoins les, ils n'attendent plus que toi ! »

Quand Maï toucha la paroi de sa prison, celle-ci vola en éclat, en une myriade de fragment de lumière. La jeune fille blonde disparut dans cette cascade lumineuse.

Mégane se retrouva seule sur la plage. L'illusion qu'elle avait créée pour Maï, et dont elle avait été très fière, l'avait épuisé. Elle s'était donnée beaucoup de mal pour que Maï croie à cette illusion, mais la majeure partie de ses forces y était restée, sans parler du combat incessant que son esprit devait livrer contre les effets nocifs du Royaume des Ombres. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude d'utiliser ainsi son esprit. Une migraine assez forte commençait à lui vriller la tête. Elle décida de se faire une infusion pour apaiser son mal de tête avec les plantes qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de ramasser dans la forêt. Puis elle se reposa pour reprendre des forces, avant de devoir partir à la recherche de Marek.

--------------------------------

Maï reprit connaissance dans son lit d'hôpital, entourée de ses amis. Tous s'enthousiasmaient, à son grand bonheur, de la voir se réveiller. Ils la prièrent de leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qu'elle fit avec grand plaisir en hommage à Mégane. Elle leur narra ce que Marek lui avait fait subir et comment Mégane l'avait aidé à sortir de là. Elle les rassura aussi au sujet de cette dernière en leur disant qu'elle allait bien mais qu'elle était encore prisonnière de ce Royaume.

Des reviews Please !


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

Après un repos bien mérité, Mégane se prépara à partir à la recherche de Marek. Soudain, elle eu une idée. Elle décida d'essayer d'envoyer son esprit tout autour d'elle, le plus loin possible, pour sonder les alentours. Son esprit partit dans toutes les directions, à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi. Après plusieurs minutes, son esprit se trouva bloqué par une paroi de verre. A cet instant, elle sut qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Marek ne devait pas être à plus de cinq kilomètres, le long de la plage.

Elle se mit en route, après avoir fait un brin de toilette et s'être restaurée. Après plusieurs heures de marche, elle aperçu enfin la prison de Marek, en forme de pyramide. Celle-ci était posée sur le sol alors, Mégane décida d'y rentrer.

Elle se retrouva dans une pièce égyptienne, en pierre couleur ocre portant des hiéroglyphes. Mais l'heure n'était pas à l'archéologie. Marek, se trouvant de dos contre le mur d'en face, ne l'avait pas vu. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, avec une inquiétude grandissante.

Brusquement, les murs se mirent à avancer dans l'intention de les écraser ! Marek, au bord de la panique, se retourna vivement et aperçu enfin Mégane. Il l'a dévisagea d'un air étonné, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui expliquer maintenant ce qu'elle faisait ici. Le temps leur était compté, elle devait agir vite ! Elle imagina une trappe au centre de la pièce et cria à Marek de passer par celle-ci s'il voulait s'en sortir. Mais ce dernier semblait paralysé par la peur. Ne voyant rien d'autre à faire, elle lui prit la main, ouvrit la trappe, puis le poussa à l'intérieur et le suivi en prenant soin de refermer la trappe derrière elle. Marek atterrit en vrac dans une pièce d'un noir absolu. D'une obscurité telle qu'il ne pouvait même pas voir ses mains. Cette noirceur lui rappelait ses nuits où, enfant, il restait seul dans son lit, terrifié par les prétendus monstres qui peuplaient sa chambre, où il n'osait même pas crier de peur de les réveiller. Une peur viscérale lui tordit soudain les boyaux. Il n'osa plus bouger, s'attendant au pire. Tout à coup, quelqu'un ou quelque chose le percuta de plein fouet. Il se mit à hurler comme un dément, frisant hystérie.

_-_ « Calme-toi, ce n'est que moi !! lui dit Mégane. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pardonne-moi ! Ca va aller ?

_-_ Oui, je crois que ça va aller ! répondit-il encore sous le choc. Désolé d'avoir crier comme ça !

_-_ Oui, tu m'as explosé les tympans ! rétorqua-t-elle en plaisantant.

_-_ Excuse-moi, mais je suis assez à cran ces derniers temps ! Et puis je… j'ai toujours eu peur du noir ! Alors avec toute la tension que j'ai accumulé en étant au Royaume des Ombres…

_-_ Je comprends, tu n'as pas à te justifier !

_-_ Merci. Mais que fais tu ici ?

_-_ Oh, c'est une longue histoire, assez compliquée d'ailleurs !! Pour faire court, ton alter ego m'a envoyé ici car j'avais osé me dresser contre lui et lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur ! »

Se parler leur faisait du bien et les aidait à ne pas paniquer.

_-_ « Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici ?

_-_ Mmm…laisse-moi réfléchir… ça fait trois jours maintenant !

_-_ Déjà trois jours !! Et pourtant, tu m'as l'air d'avoir toute ta tête, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! Les effets négatifs du Royaume des Ombres n'ont pas de prise sur toi ou quoi ?

_-_ On peut dire ça. Enfin, ils m'affectent aussi mais pas de manière aussi brusque que toi ! Disons que mon esprit à trouver une parade pour bloquer ces effets nocifs.

_-_ Mais alors, tu dois être épuisée !! Ton esprit doit tourner 24h/24h pour les bloquer !

_-_ C'est exact ! Si je demande à mon esprit un effort plus important que d'ordinaire, en plus du barrage qu'il doit constamment ériger, je suis quasiment certaine que la migraine sera au rendez-vous !! Sans parler de la fatigue, j'ai l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon à chaque fois !

_-_ Et oui, c'est ça le Royaume des Ombres, un combat mental constant. Moi aussi, j'ai tenu le coup au début, mais j'avais de l'entraînement ! Puis, j'ai cédé, je n'avais plus la force de résister !

_-_ Bon, c'est pas que je m'ennuie mais il faudrait peut être penser à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici.

_-_ Oui tu as raison. Mais, comment allons-nous sortir ? Tu as une idée ?

_-_ Ah… laisse-moi faire ! »

Mégane se concentra, et fit apparaître une porte d'où sortait une lumière éblouissante. Elle se dirigea vers elle et fit signe à Marek de la suivre. Ils durent se protéger les yeux tant la lumière était aveuglante.

Ils pénétrèrent dans une troisième pièce. Quand leurs yeux se furent habitué à la pénombre qu'il régnait dans cette nouvelle pièce, ils virent qu'ils se trouvaient dans un labyrinthe de type égyptien. A cause des deux précédentes épreuves, Mégane commençait à être épuisée.

Ils avancèrent prudemment, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Mégane avait un mauvais pressentiment, mais elle ne pu en déterminer l'origine. C'est comme quand vous avez l'impression que vous êtes suivis, pourtant, vous avez beau vous retourner, personne ne se trouve derrière vous !

Ils entrèrent dans le labyrinthe et prirent une direction au hasard. Le pressentiment de Mégane se fit plus fort, pourtant rien ne se profilait à l'horizon.

Tout à coup, un grondement sourd retenti et une énorme pierre roula dans leur direction. Pris de panique, ils firent rapidement volte-face pour éviter de se faire écraser. Malheureusement, leurs pas les conduisirent à une impasse ! Mais Marek aperçu un étroit passage, tira Mégane par le bras et s'y engouffra. Ils profitèrent de ce temps de répit pour reprendre leur souffle. Mégane, appuyée contre le mur, semblait à bout de force. Elle pouvait à peine tenir debout. Marek s'en aperçu et lui demanda si elle allait bien. Sans lui répondre, elle se leva. Mais, n'ayant plus assez de force, elle retomba aussitôt. Marek la rattrapa de justesse avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

_-_ « Mégane, qu'y a-t-il ? lui demanda-t-il.

_-_ Rien ! Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je suis juste un peu fatiguée, c'est tout !

_-_ C'est à cause de tous ce que tu as créé avec ton esprit, comme la trappe et la porte, n'est-ce pas ? Sans parler des barrières qu'il doit constamment dresser pour se protéger ! Cela te pompe toute ton énergie !!

_-_ Oui, mais ça va aller ! Tu vois, je peux marcher sans ton aide maintenant. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, la jeune fille fit quelques pas assurés, du moins l'espérai-t-elle. Peu convaincu, Marek la laissa néanmoins déambuler toute seule. Ils se remirent donc en route.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, Mégane ressentit de nouveau quelque chose, sans qu'elle puisse pour autant déterminer ce que c'était. Se fiant à son instinct, elle prit Marek par le bras pour l'inciter à s'arrêter. Une partie d'elle-même lui soufflait que quelque chose de mauvais se trouvait dans ce couloir. Marek voulut protester, mais elle lui fit signe de se taire. Pour confirmer ses soupçons, elle ramassa une pierre de belle taille et la jeta devant elle, en travers du chemin. Soudain, des flèches dissimulées dans le mur jaillirent et allèrent se planter dans celui d'en face.

_-_ « Comment as tu su ? demanda Marek, soulagé d'être encore en vie.

_-_ Je l'ai pressentie. Peut-être est-ce une autre façon, pour mon esprit, de me protéger. En me prévenant quand une chose mauvaise risque de m'attaquer !

_-_ Une sorte de radar ?

_-_ On peut appeler cela comme ça ! Bon, je croie qu'on ferait mieux de prendre l'autre couloir !! »

Malheureusement, la détection des divers pièges qui leur faisait obstacle était une pression supplémentaire que devait supporter Mégane. Ses forces s'amenuisaient de plus en plus, au fil de leur avancée. Au bout de quelques heures, totalement épuisée, elle s'effondra. Alerté par le bruit sourd que fit son corps en heurtant le sol, le jeune homme se retourna brusquement et, la voyant effondrer au sol, accoura auprès d'elle. Il l'adossa au mur et lui fit boire un peu d'eau. Elle tenta de se relever malgré les protestations de Marek. Mais, comme il s'en doutait, elle retomba avant même d'avoir pu faire un pas. Doucement, il la releva et lui ordonna de s'appuyer sur son épaule. Trop épuisée pour protester, Mégane obéit docilement. Ils continuèrent leur route, Marek portant à moitié une Mégane à bout de force.

Après de nombreux tours et détours, ainsi que quelques pièges évités grâce au bon soin de Mégane qui, malgré son état, continuait à sonder les différents couloirs pour vérifier si rien de mauvais ne les attendait, ils arrivèrent devant une porte.

Celle-ci, taillée à même la roche, était recouverte d'étranges hiéroglyphes. Elle s'entrouvrit lentement, comme pour les inviter à la franchir. A travers son entrebâillement, ils purent apercevoir le dirigeable de Kaïba, où se trouvait leur corps.

Soulagé de voir leur calvaire s'achever, Marek avança vers la porte, portant à demi Mégane, et la pria de passer la première. Elle rassembla ses dernières forces et s'engagea vers la sortie.

Oui, je sais je fais un peu passer Marek pour un gros bébé, mais c'es pas grave, ça m'amuse !

Ca vous a plu ? Laissez moi des reviews SVP !


	5. Chapter 5

Et voici l'avant dernière partie, bientôt le dénouement final…

Bonne lecture !

Mégane ouvrit les yeux et vit ses amis autour d'elle.

_-_ « Mégane, tu es enfin revenue !! lui dit Maï en lui sautant au cou. On a eu si peur pour toi ! »

Un peu désorientée, Mégane la repoussa gentiment pour tenter de se lever.

_-_ « Marek !!! » s'écria-t-elle soudain. Elle se leva d'un bond et couru le chercher.

La dernière image qu'elle avait du Royaume des Ombres était Marek la poussant à travers la porte. Mais, était-il passé à son tour ? Elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Brusquement, elle le vit au détour d'un couloir, devant la porte de sa chambre. Elle tendit son esprit vers lui et fut submergée par une vague de méchanceté pur. Abasourdi par tant de haine et de cruauté, elle s'affaissa contre le mur. Il n'avait donc pas pu traverser la porte, puisque l'esprit maléfique était toujours là ! Ses amis, qui l'avaient suivis, arrivèrent et l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre pour qu'elle se repose. Encore sous le choc, elle se laissa faire.

-------------------------------

Après s'être reposée quelques heures, elle décida d'aller voir Bakura à l'infirmerie.

_-_ « Salut petit frère ! dit-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Je suis désolé, je ne peux pas t'aider ! C'est dingue, je suis capable de faire sortir deux personnes du Royaume des Ombres, mais pas de te réveiller !! Je m'en veux d'être aussi impuissante ! Tout cela est de la faute à l'esprit maléfique de Marek ! Si je pouvais nous en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute... »

Essuyant les larmes qui avaient coulé malgré elle sur ses joues, elle quitta l'infirmerie, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre qu'attendre le réveil de son ami.

-----------------------------

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Shizu se diriger vers elle. Elle sursauta quand celle-ci prit la parole.

_-_ « Je sais ce qui te tracasse, Mégane. Et je vais t'aider.

_-_ Vraiment ?

_-_ Oui, suis-moi ! »

Shizu l'emmena dans sa chambre.

_-_ « Je lis au fond de ton cœur que tu veux arrêter l'esprit maléfique de Marek et sauver mon petit frère. Toi seule peux le faire ! Mais je vais t'y aider.

_-_ Mais comment ? »

Shizu avança de quelques pas en direction de la fenêtre.

_-_ « Il y a très longtemps, répondit-elle après un long silence, j'ai découvert une boîte dans le temple que gardait mon père. Elle représentait l'esprit maléfique et une autre personne, une déesse. Le reste de la boîte était couvert de hiéroglyphes en ancien égyptien. Je n'ai traduit le texte que récemment. Il parle d'une déesse nommée Mégara qui, lors de la première apparition de l'esprit Yami, se battit contre lui. Elle le vainquit et l'enferma dans une boîte magique. Mais, malheureusement la boîte fut rouverte et l'esprit s'est échappé. Tu es la seule à pouvoir l'arrêter.

_-_ Mais comment ? Je ne suis pas une déesse !! Et encore moins celle dont tu parles ! rétorqua Mégane, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

_-_ A la suite de ce texte, continua Shizu, il y avait une prophétie qui disait :

**Quand le bien du mal triomphera**

**Par deux fois moura puis renaîtra**

**Alors viendra l'heure de sonner le glas**

**Car le mal enfin ressurgira**

_-_ Quel rapport avec moi ?

_-_ Tu es la réincarnation de la déesse Mégara, annonça-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de Mégane. Sinon, comment expliques-tu le fait que tu ai pu entrer et sortir du Royaume des Ombres sans le moindre dommage !! Le Royaume des Ombres détruit les cœurs les plus endurcit ! C'est à toi qu'incombe la responsabilité de le stopper. Mais cette fois-ci, il faudra l'éliminer définitivement afin d'éviter qu'il ne revienne. »

Mégane retint un irrésistible fou rire tant cette histoire était incroyable.

_-_ « D'accord, même si cette histoire est dure à avaler, supposons que je soie une déesse ou tout du moins sa réincarnation. Je fais comment pour le détruire ? Je prononce une formule magique ??

_-_ Non, répondit Shizu en ignorant l'ironie de cette réplique, tu dois le battre à son propre jeu. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Le sort du monde est entre tes mains... »

Et dans un éclair blanc, Mégane disparut et se retrouva dans sa chambre.

« _Shizu a dû m'y téléporter !_ » pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers son lit pour dormir un peu.

Même punition….des reviews !!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

et voilà la dernière partie! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu :)

Bonne lecture!

Ne pouvant trouver le sommeil, elle s'asseya sur son lit pour réfléchir. Elle voulait entrer en contact avec Marek. Elle se concentra et traversa sans peine la barrière qui la séparait du Royaume des Ombres. Après quelques recherches infructueuses, elle le retrouva enfin.

_-_ « _Marek, Marek, tu m'entends ?_

_- Mégane, c'est toi ?_

_- Oui, pourquoi es-tu toujours au Royaume des Ombres ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas traversé la porte après moi ?_

_- L'esprit maléfique s'est aperçu de ma tentative d'évasion. Il a refermé la porte juste derrière toi et il a renforcé ma prison. Je n'ai aucun moyen de m'évader._

_- Je vais t'aider, fais-moi confiance._

_- Non, ne viens surtout pas, il n'attend que ça ! Il te détruira si tu viens._

_- Alors c'est à moi de le détruire !_

_- Comment ?_

_- Grâce à un duel. Mais tu vas devoir m'aider. Je t'expliquerais le moment venu, il faut que je vérifie encore certains points de ma stratégie._ »

------------------------------

Après avoir passé en revue toutes ses cartes, Mégane sortit de sa chambre. Elle trouva Yami Marek (c'est ainsi que le nomma Shizu) sur le pont supérieur, adossé à la balustrade.

_-_ « Tiens, je vois que tu as réussi à sortir du Royaume des Ombres ? dit-il d'un ton narquois. Ca m'étonne d'ailleurs. Comment une simple mortelle telle que toi peut réussir là où les plus grands ont échoué ?

_-_ J'ai plus d'une corde à mon arc ! Et puis ce n'est pas ton petit Royaume des Ombres de rien du tout qui allait m'arrêter ! Je suis revenue pour te détruire une bonne fois pour toute, dit-elle d'un ton plus sérieux, et rendre ainsi au vrai Marek tout ce que tu lui as volé. Tu remarqueras qu'il n'est pas si facile de se débarrasser de moi.

_-_ Oh, mais j'ai hâte de voir ça !! Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre pour me détruire sans abîmer l'enveloppe charnelle de ce freluquet de Marek ?

_-_ Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, j'en fais mon affaire. Je te propose un petit duel. Si je gagne tu disparaîtras à tout jamais, si tu gagnes... non c'est idiot de le demander puisque je vais gagner !

_-_ Tu as l'air très sûr de toi, dis donc ! J'accepte de te défier mais dans un duel à ma façon alors, c'est-à-dire dans le Royaume des Ombres ! ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

_-_ C'est d'accord, mais de toute façon je te battrai, le fait de jouer dans le Royaume des Ombres n'y changera rien ! »

Ils montèrent tous les deux sur la plate-forme de jeu.

_-_ « Au fait, j'ai oublié de te le dire. M'en voudras-tu si je joue en partenariat avec ton alter ego ? Je sais que ce n'est pas très loyal de jouer à deux contre un mais vu ton talent je ne pense pas que cela te pose problème n'est-ce pas ? lui lança-t-elle en jouant la carte de la provocation.

_-_ Cela m'est totalement égal. Vu sa façon de jouer tout à fait médiocre, je n'ai aucun souci à me faire ! Mais je dois dire que tu as du cran de venir me défier après tout ce que j'ai fait à tes amis. Est-ce du courage ou de l'inconscience ?

_-_ Je suis tout à fait en mesure de t'annihiler, mets-toi ça bien en tête ! Et j'espère que tu es aussi bon joueur que tu es beau parleur, sinon ce duel risque d'être fortement ennuyant ! Trêve de plaisanterie, commençons ! »

Et ils entamèrent un duel acharné. Marek qui, depuis le Royaume des Ombres, était en contact psychique avec Mégane, l'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Mais la jeune fille se demandait toujours quel pouvait être les conséquences du Royaume des Ombres sur le jeu. Et elle ne tarda pas à avoir la réponse à sa question. Quand Yami Marek l'attaqua de plein fouet avec son monstre, elle eût l'impression d'être piétinée par un troupeau entier de buffle. Le souffle coupé par cette attaque, elle mit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits.

_-_ Oh, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. Tous les coups portés se ressentent mentalement et si ton esprit n'y est pas préparé, tu risques de les ressentir physiquement ! Donc si ton esprit n'est pas assez fort, ton corps sera dans le même état que ton esprit à la fin de ce duel : anéantit !! » Et il ponctua son discours d'un petit rire malsain.

Mégane se barricada du mieux possible afin de continuer ce duel sans trop de dommage. Mais cet exercice s'avéra plus fatiguant qu'elle ne le pensait, peut-être à cause du lien qu'elle devait garder avec Marek.

_-_ « _Tu te fatigue trop vite, il faut à tout prix lui prendre son « **Dragon ailé de Râ** » sinon tu ne pourras pas gagner ! C'est le seul moyen de le détruire !!_

_-_ _Oui, tu as raison, c'est le seul moyen !_ »

Grâce à une stratégie mise au point peu de temps auparavant, elle réussi à prendre le Dieu Egyptien de son adversaire.

_- _« Cela ne suffit pas d'avoir ma carte de Dieu Egyptien, il faut aussi savoir l'utiliser et je ne pense pas que tu sois en mesure de scander le chant d'invocation écrit en bas de la carte. Tu vois, depuis le début je savais que ton plan était de me prendre mon « **Dragon ailé de Râ** », même un débutant s'en serait aperçu. Mais je t'ai laissé le prendre pour mieux t'anéantir ensuite ! C'est fini pour toi, ah ah ah ah ah ah ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

_-_ Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi. Aurai-tu oublié avec qui je jouais ?

_-_ Quoi ? Non...

_-_ Mais si. Marek aussi connaît le chant et il n'aura aucun mal à me le dire ! »

Marek lui apprit alors l'incantation qu'elle répéta avec attention :

« **Divine créature céleste, écoute mon appel funeste**

**Laisse briller ta beauté de tout son éclat**

**Et aide-moi à vaincre dans ce combat**

**Eblouis les déserts de ta lumière astrale**

**Et porte à mon ennemi le coup fatal**

**Brise ta sphère et déchaîne tes immenses pouvoirs**

**Sur la Terre résonnera notre cri de victoire**

**Gagner le jeu des Ombres est ta mission**

**C'est pourquoi j'invoque ton glorieux nom**

**Le Dragon ailé de Râ** »

Horrifié, Yami Marek vit alors son Dieu Egyptien se dresser de toute sa splendeur contre lui. La moindre attaque anéantirait tous ses points de vie mais plus encore...

_- _« C'est fini pour toi maintenant, tu vas être exterminé par ton propre monstre et plus jamais nous n'entendrons parler de toi ! « **Dragon ailé de Râ** », réduit-le à néant !!

_-_ Nooooooooooon !!!! »

Le fait d'être dans le Royaume des Ombres combiné à l'attaque ultra puissante du Dieu anéantit totalement l'âme et l'esprit de Yami Marek. La jeune fille sentit alors l'esprit du vrai Marek quitter ce Royaume sinistre pour reprendre possession de son corps, mais avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit, il s'écroula.

_- _« C'est enfin fini ! » soupira Mégane en tombant à genoux, épuisé par ce combat mental.

---------------------------------

Ses amis, alertés par son absence dans sa chambre arrivèrent.

_-_ « Mégane, que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être dans ta chambre à te reposer ! Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Yugi.

_-_ Ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais pour faire court l'esprit maléfique de Marek n'existe plus !

_-_ Comment ça il n'existe plus, il est pourtant bien là sur le terrain ! Attend un peu que je l'attrape celui-là, je vais lui mettre mon pied où je pense ! répondit Joey, en se dirigeant vers Marek.

_-_ Non, surtout pas, ce n'est plus celui que tu connais ! J'ai combattu Yami Marek dans un jeu des Ombres et son esprit a été annihilé.

_-_ Alors qui c'est, lui ? demanda Joey étonné.

_-_ C'est le vrai Marek, celui qui était enfermé au Royaume des Ombres. Il n'a rien à voir avec le psychopathe avide de pouvoir qu'était Yami Marek. Alors ne lui fais pas de mal je t'en prie, c'est une victime tout comme je l'ai été ainsi que Maï et Bakura. Tout est fini maintenant. » répéta-t-elle avant de s'effondrer, extenuée. Comprenant son épuisement ils l'emmenèrent dans sa chambre. Ils emmenèrent aussi, quoique avec réticence, Marek.

------------------------------

Mégane se réveilla plusieurs heures plus tard en se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans sa chambre. Puis tout lui revenu : son passage dans le Royaume des Ombres, le duel de Kaïba, la libération de Maï, et celle de Marek qui échoua, l'étrange conversation avec Shizu et enfin son duel contre Yami Marek et l'annihilation de ce dernier. Elle paressa un peu au lit, se disant qu'elle le méritait bien après tout ce qu'elle avait fait. Mais quelque chose la chiffonna, elle avait l'impression qu'une partie de son esprit manquait à l'appel. « _Sûrement un effet secondaire du jeu des Ombres ou bien de la fatigue. Espérons que ce soit temporaire !_ » pensa-t-elle. Mais étrangement, elle semblait avoir gagner quelque chose d'autre à la place.

Tout en songeant à cela, elle se leva et se dirigea vers le pont supérieur pour prendre l'air. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas Marek arrivé. Il la rejoignit et ils restèrent un moment à regarder le ciel sans parler.

_-_ « Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je savais que je te trouverais ici. commença-t-il.

N'as-tu pas l'étrange impression d'avoir perdu une partie de ton esprit au profit d'une autre ? reprit-il ensuite.

_-_ Oui, c'est vrai, lui dit-elle après réflexion. C'est très bizarre, c'est comme si on m'avait ôté une part de mon esprit pour m'en donné une autre complètement étrangère. Mais en même en temps je n'ai pas la sensation d'étrangeté par rapport à cela, seulement une sensation nouvelle. C'est dur à expliquer, et je ne pense pas avoir été très clair, s'excusa-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

_-_ J'ai compris, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je ressens exactement la même chose que toi ! Et je crois avoir une explication. En fait comme nous sommes restés liés psychiquement pendant tout le duel, je pense que nos esprits ont opéré une sorte de transfère.

_-_ Tu veux dire que je possède une partie de ton esprit, et toi une partie du mien ?? répliqua la jeune fille, l'air effaré.

_-_ Pour faire simple, oui c'est ça.

_-_ Et ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Que nous seront relié l'un à l'autre pour toujours ? demanda-t-elle, complètement abasourdie.

_-_ Oui. C'est étrange car ce phénomène est assez rare et nécessite des années et des années d'entraînement avant que deux personnes puissent se lier ainsi. Sauf pour deux personnes qui... euh... »

Il arrêta de parler car les mots lui semblèrent soudain totalement superflus. Maintenant ils pouvaient ressentir et comprendre les pensées de l'autre sans rien avoir à se dire. C'était comme si les barrières de leurs esprits s'étaient brusquement effondrées.

Timidement, ils s'effleurèrent les lèvres puis s'enhardirent et s'embrassèrent. Ils s'enlacèrent, mais pas seulement avec leur corps. Leurs esprits se mêlèrent et fusionnèrent pour ne former plus qu'un. Ils lisaient dans l'esprit de l'autre comme dans un livre ouvert, voyant ses pensées, ses souvenirs, ses secrets les plus intimes. Ils se sentaient plus proche que jamais deux personnes ne pourraient l'être. Submergés par cette vague de nouvelles et enivrantes sensations, ils restèrent enlacés l'un à l'autre tel deux naufragés échoués sur une île déserte perdus après la tempête.

**FIN**

Des reviews please!


End file.
